Crona and Maka, two meisters in love?
by thegirlwhowaited13
Summary: This is the follow up of the anime after the death of the Kishin Asura. Since then, Crona has moved in and feelings have begun to develop. Rated T in case I decide to make it more graphic later on. Added chapters in for humor :3 (btw the characters thoughts are italicized.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

~Crona~

"Crona." His eyes opened, his expression confused by sleep. There was Maka, in her pajamas. "Crona, I can't sleep." She looked at him with an innocent expression, showing that she wasn't thinking what he'd been thinking a second ago. "O-ok, Maka, co-come lay beside me." Even after the death of the Kishin Asura, and Crona moving in, she had never done this before. She clambered down into the bed beside him, giving him just enough space to where she wasn't touching him. The clean scent of her lavender soap drove him mad. His hand slowly began to wander over to her sleeping form, to eventually rest on one of her hands. He fell back to a comforting sleep, gently holding her hand.

~Maka~

She awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs. In her bed, she almost felt like Alice when she fell down the rabbit hole. Maka sluggishly and clumsily struggled out of her mass of blankets. She walked into the kitchen to see Tsubaki preparing plates for everyone. *BlackStar was pigging out on food. Soul was staring out the windows, looking towards the school, and the entirety of their day. She plopped into a seat at the table and began to nibble on a piece of bacon. "Why don't you hurry and up eat, Maka?If you don't, you'll never be strong like me." *BlackStar said, flashing his muscles and his trademark confidant smile. "If she ate as much as you did, *BlackStar, it would only go to her fat ankles." Soul said jokingly. Crona emerged from his bedroom looking slightly disheveled. He immediately sat down, putting his head on the table. "He's in one of his moods again." Maka thought as she examined him. Crona looked up as if he felt her gaze. They both blushed and looked away.

"Here you go, Crona." Tsubaki said with a smile. "Th-Thank you Tsubaki." Crona stuttered, looking up from underneath his thick lashes. "His eyes are so beautiful," Maka thought, "No wait…He is beautiful." And they both went on, each remembering their dream from the night before.


	2. Chapter 2

Adventures in the Library

***Crona***

He was staring out the window of Dr. Stein's class, after finishing his test. He was thinking back to when he first met Maka. Medusa had told him to kill her. _"I wonder if Soul still resents me for infecting him with black blood and making him crazy."_ Crona looked over at Soul, who was sitting next to Maka. He seemed a bit more stable these days, but he still looked a little battle scarred. _"I did this to him. It's my fault. Maka would never go after a crazy like me. Maybe she would actually be better off with Soul. A meister and weapon couple, just like Maka's mom and dad."_ He suddenly noticed that Soul was giving him a questioning look, as if he had caught him staring. He blushed and quickly looked away, returning his gaze to the window.

The bell rang, and everyone jumped. He left class behind Maka and Soul. Soul had his arm around Maka. Friendly gesture or not, Crona couldn't tell. He watched them walk the opposite way. Soul looked back only to catch him staring again. Crona headed for the library, keeping his head down as he went. He liked books, loved them in fact. He had tons to say, but no way to get it out.

He made his way up the stairs and pushed his way past the heavy wooden door. *BlackStar was there, shelving books. It was probably another one of Professor Stein's punishments. *BlackStar didn't even look up, or bother to notice him. He was too engrossed in a book, with a sword decorating the cover. "*BlackStar, what are you reading?" "Nothing, just a book of stupid old legends. I've already surpassed these legends. And one day, I shall surpass God!" *Blackstar flashed his muscles. "The Legend of Excalibur: Master sword?" Crona read.

Suddenly the book rumbled, and out popped a small white figure in a top hat. *BlackStar screamed and dropped the book. "You idiot! You dropped me!" the figure yelled. It? hopped on the table and pointed at the two boys. "You. Both of you will compete to become my meister." Crona was unsure of what to do. "No! You stupid sword! I want nothing to do with you!" *BlackStar screamed as he ran away. The figure chased after him, poking him with the cane as he ran. "Stop it, you pedophile! I'm not interested in old men!" "Fool! It should be a privilege to even be considered to become my meister!" The continued to run back and forth across the room until *BlackStar ran into a bookshelf.

The huge mass of books fell on him along with the shelf. The shelf knocked down other shelves, until one by one, they had all fallen. *BlackStar moaned and gritted his teeth, trying not to show his pain. "And just when I had finished cleaning." Crona shoved some books away from *BlackStar and helped him up. It took them awhile to clean up the mess. But once they did, Crona began to look for books. He recognized the cover of one. Maka had used this book to hit Soul just yesterday. It was about birds. _"This actually looks kind of interesting. But I must not let *BlackStar see me take it." _And with this, Crona left the library, and *BlackStar to his thoughts, as Crona headed for the sunlit balcony to do a little reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Maka**

After class, Maka hit the training room with Soul. Their wavelengths always matched up perfectly, but to her, there was never enough practice. Even though most practices consisted of Soul laying down and refusing to get up until Maka got frustrated and left him alone. "Maka, what if we practice too much? Then fighting won't be any fun. We should be allowed to be lazy." "Well fine, if you aren't going to get up, then I'll just go to the library." She grabbed her stuff and pushed her way through the metal door, leaving Soul alone with his thoughts. She headed up the stairs wondering where Crona was. _"We always seem to bump into each other."_ She'd noticed how he seemed to accidently run into her, or how their hands sometimes brushed when they were walking. She blushed and heat ran from her head all the way to her toes.

Once she got to the library, she grabbed a book and headed out to the balcony. She stood close to the edge and looked out over Death City. The sun shone on her blond pigtails, showing the different shades of her hair. "The city is so peaceful." Crona said. Maka turned around. "Oh, Crona. I didn't see you when I came out. " "I was just…sitting and reading." He sheepishly held up the book. "Didn't I return that yesterday?" "Yes… I was cleaning the library…I thought that I might read it." "You like to read?" "Well…yes." Crona's skin turned a shade darker than his hair. _"He looks so cute when he blushes."_ Maka thought. She started thinking about what it would be like to kiss him. _"I bet his lips are soft."_ They both leaned forward hesitantly, each ready to back off if the other changed their minds. They leaned closer together until their noses were touching. Their lips pressed together in that final, blissful moment. Maka put her arms around him, drawing him closer.

They parted a little bit after, each looking at one another with wide eyes. It was as if they were seeing each other in a new way. Maka slipped her arms around him and cuddled in close. He looked at her uncertainly as he put his arms around her. _"Maybe he's worried he's doing it wrong. Well, it doesn't feel wrong."_ She cuddled closer to him.

*BlackStar burst in. Maka and Crona parted immediately, but stayed side by side, brushing fingertips as they listened to him ramble. "Come on guys! I don't know what you're doing out here looking at the view, but we need to go! Tsubaki is making dinner and I'm not missing that!" They all hurried out, ready to head to the house for the evening.


End file.
